


補償

by FakeHEasurBF



Category: Chinese Singers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeHEasurBF/pseuds/FakeHEasurBF
Summary: 萬用CP代餐“不過日後一定補償過來。”“師父，你要怎麼補償我？”跨世代的合作
Relationships: Fei Yu-Ching/You, 費玉清X你
Kudos: 2





	補償

酒店大堂裡擠滿了粉絲，大部分是女的，老的少的，嘰嘰喳喳站的一堆一堆。  
你剛下了車，壓低了帽簷，站在門外的冷風裡，並不想進去忍受粉絲的聒噪。雖然不太可能會有你的粉絲，但你也怕有其他人認出你而引起騷動。  
你沒告訴費玉清你今天來了，談不上想給他驚喜，畢竟你們之間的互動好像永遠跟浪漫搭不上邊。除了上床，你們就像朋友一樣，一段時間各自忙著工作，碰上了又徹天徹夜聊個沒完。  
你眼看著一輛商務車開近了，在酒店門口轉了個彎，車燈晃了你一下，但你還是從擋風玻璃裡依稀看到一個熟悉的身影。  
他的粉絲躁動起來，從他的車門位置起始，推推搡搡的排成參差不齊的一列。  
車門打開，費玉清從車上走下來，他今天是一身酒紅色的西裝，近幾年他的西裝收腰都收的過分，襯的他身板又挺拔又柔韧。他臉上掛著標準的營業笑容，跟兩邊揮著手。有粉絲想從人群之中與他握手，卻被他的保鏢粗暴的攔開。  
你轉身進了酒店，沒再看他萬人空巷爭睹風采的樣子，低著頭穿梭在人群裡，先行來到了電梯廳。  
喧鬧聲接近，他身後跟著一大群追隨者，向你浩浩蕩蕩走來。電梯門開了，你閃進了電梯，他保鏢橫眉怒目想叫你出來，卻被他示意阻止。  
他和他的工作人員一齊進了電梯，你站在最裡面，他背對著你站在你面前，還在與門外的粉絲打著招呼，不停的說著謝謝。  
誰知此時突然有粉絲往裡擠，拼命想往他手裡塞什麼東西，保鏢一個箭步想攔著，混亂中卻撞了他一下，他被推得踉蹌後退一步，屁股狠狠地撞上了你下體。  
他屁股豐滿的很，撞你當然是一點不痛，但著騷亂中的推擠讓他的屁股反反復復的蹭著你那兒，你握緊雙拳，還是能明顯感覺到，你硬了。  
粉絲被推了出去，保鏢憤怒用力地按著關門鍵，電梯門終於合上了。  
他終於站直了身子，回頭向你彎腰低頭抬手示意：“不好意思不好意思，撞到你了。”  
你有點氣又覺得好笑，剛才進來的時候早就認出你了吧，現在怎麼又在這兒裝陌生人。  
他又轉了回去，兩腳卻一點兒沒挪步，隨著他的轉身，他屁股又狠狠擦過你硬起來的那玩意兒。  
他就那麼貼著你，隨著電梯的運行還小幅度的摩擦著，你差點就伸手環上他腰把他按進你懷裡了。  
他的樓層到了，他若無其事風度翩翩的走了出去，都沒回頭看你一眼。  
你跟在他保鏢身後出了電梯，他保鏢厭惡又狐疑的打量著你，你忽略他沒禮貌的眼神，快步進了自己的房間，就在他隔壁。  
你不緊不慢的沖了個澡，光着身體就穿了件浴袍，就扭開了房間裡的連通門，進了費玉清那屋。  
床上整齊的平攤著他那件酒紅色西裝，脫下來的襯衫也好端端的疊在一旁。你聽見有輕快的哼歌聲從洗手間裡傳出來。  
你沒敲門，直接進了洗手間。  
很明顯他聽到聲音了，他抬眼透過化妝鏡看了你一眼，翹著屁股彎著腰繼續洗漱動作。  
他沒穿衣服，光潔的背上還留著幾滴水珠，頭髮剛剛吹乾，軟軟的劉海隨著他低頭擦臉的動作在他眼前晃動。平常他劉海總是吹的很高，放下時卻總是快蓋過眼睛。  
你太喜歡他軟毛的樣子了，看起來很好欺負。  
你拉開你的浴袍，從他身後抱住他的腰。你的胸膛貼著他後背，手不老實的摸向他陰莖。  
他被你摸養了，扭了一下，像剛才一樣，屁股又摩擦到了你那兒。  
搞不懂，這招他使了無數回，你還是像巴浦洛夫的狗似的條件反射，一碰就硬。  
你下巴抵著他頸窩，臉埋進他耳後的頭髮裡，熟悉的洗髮水的味兒鑽進你鼻腔，你的手剛握住他陰莖想要下一步動作，就被他制止。  
他按住你的手：“兩個鐘頭以後還有錄影。”  
你捨不得收手，在他耳邊抱怨：“怎麼凌晨錄啊？什麼破節目！”  
他輕笑一聲：“是我要求要凌晨錄的欸。”他放下毛巾，對著鏡子理著他的劉海。  
你歎了口氣，把手從他陰莖上收了回來，手臂卻戀戀不捨的依然環在他腰上，你用了些力氣把他往自己懷裡按，手還是情難自禁的摸著他胸前的皮膚。  
他按著你的手，卻沒阻止你的動作，只是扭開頭不再看向鏡子。  
你開始啃咬他脖子，從頸窩一路又吻又舔到他臉頰，你強迫他轉向你，又啃上他下巴，舔咬著他的下唇。  
你正想著，兩個小時給他來一次口交應該可以，速度快點他還能再沖個澡，他的房門就傳來了敲門聲。  
“小哥，錄影時間可能會提前哦，您要先準備好哦！”門外傳來一聲，讓你停了動作。  
你不情願的放開他，他轉過來面對你。他臉上是淡淡的笑意，卻帶著點狡黠與戲謔。他下唇被你舔的亮晶晶的，他卻故意伸出舌頭又自己舔了一下。  
你下身一陣悸動，卻拼命忍住按倒他的衝動：“你快去穿衣服，再不穿你今天錄影肯定要遲到了。”  
他笑出了聲，一副很開心的樣子，轉身走出了洗手間。  
你低頭看了看自己堅挺的陰莖，無可奈何的又係上了浴袍。你憤憤的想著，四點去錄影，回來早上七點他剛好又要睡了，明天下午他倒是可以回台灣放個長假，你卻還有一堆的通告要趕。  
你走出洗手間，見他已經穿戴整齊，今天大概又是要錄花絮，他穿著白Polo，正坐在沙發上摸找電視遙控器。  
你幫他開了電視，隨手調了個音樂頻道，坐到他身邊。你越想越氣，扭頭看他卻發現他湊近你，饒有興致的也在看著你笑。  
你突然有了主意，抓過他的手就來到了你襠部。你的陰莖還沒完全軟下去，他早已了然，手指靈巧的鑽進你的浴袍，握上了你的勃起。  
你手臂環過他肩膀，把他拉進你懷裡，他靠在你肩膀上，氣呼到你耳朵，讓你的陰莖情不自禁彈動了一下。他明顯感覺到了，在你耳邊又笑了，他軟軟的頭髮蹭著你的臉，你環著他肩膀的手摸上他的頭，指尖插入他柔軟的頭髮裡。  
他的手還在你的浴袍下服務著你，你太久沒感受過這種接觸了。他的指腹、他手上的繭劃過你頂端的感覺那麼熟悉，他手的溫度永遠是那麼剛剛好，他推擠你的力道讓人又癢又爽。  
你的鼻子埋進他頭髮，呼吸急促起來，他洗髮水的味道更濃郁的衝進你鼻腔。他擼動的更加用力，他的大腿貼著你的大腿磨蹭，哪怕他的褲子寬鬆的很，你也能看見他襠部也明顯可見的隆了起來。  
你沒能堅持很久，就那麼到了頂端。你的陰莖從頭到尾都沒有從寬大的浴袍裡露出來過，你持續的射了很久，費玉清卻沒停下動作，緩慢卻用力的繼續揉捏著，你肯定是射了他一手。  
你緊摟著他，下巴磕在他頭頂喘息著，震蕩在高潮的餘韻裡。  
他停了手，把手從你浴袍裡抽出來，坐直了身體看你。  
你看見他手上都是你的精液，他修長的食指和中指相互摩挲又分開，將精液拉出色情的黏連的長絲。你正看的入迷，誰知他舉起手，將你的精液抹在了你臉上。  
你完全沒想到他來這招，一臉驚愕，目瞪口呆。  
他被你的反應逗笑，笑的前仰後合，還拍著大腿。  
趁他笑的肆無忌憚，你報復性的托住他後腦勺，照著他的嘴啃吻下去。他毫無防備，你的舌頭輕而易舉的長驅直入在他嘴裡攪動。  
他條件反射的緊抓著你的肩膀，你想把他推到在沙發上，嘗試把腿擠進他兩腿間。  
這不合時宜令人討厭的敲門聲又來了。  
“小哥，準備好了嗎？車已經到樓下咯！”門外輕快的女聲現在聽起來真是讓人生厭。  
他推開你，但他眼神不可避免的帶上了些朦朧的情慾，畢竟他起立的下半身是不會撒謊的。  
你們就這麼互相看著，他知道你不會介意，把手上的精液都擦在了你的浴袍上。  
你戀戀不捨的放開他，把他從沙發上拉起來。  
他向洗手間走去，走路姿勢有那麼點輕微的不協調，像是在藉助跨步調整頂著內褲的陰莖的位置。  
一陣水聲後，他從洗手間走了出來。他已經戴好了帽子，神色嚴肅，深呼吸了好幾次，手上反復整理著衣服，但再寬大的褲子，也很難擋住他下半身的勃起。  
你把他的圍巾從衣架上拿下來，遞給他。  
他把圍巾繞在手臂上，垂掛下來的部分擋在襠部前，你閃身躲進洗手間，他就這麼開門走了出去。


End file.
